fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 15
right Bestand:H15_-_Lakeside_Path.ogg Hoofdstuk 15 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. '' Orabelle zat op de vensterbank en tekende kleine figuurtjes in de dampplekken op het raam, gecreëerd door haar adem. Haar stofachtige vingers werden vochtig en ze stopte voor een ogenblikje. Cyramelia lag te slapen in één van de twee grote bedden in de kamer, maar Orabelle voelde zich onveilig als ze er zelf in sliep dus had ze besloten om een nachtje op te blijven. Ze dacht diep na over Grace. Het leek erop dat ze haar zusje met behulp van Adriel snel zouden kunnen vinden. Ze had zich heel hopeloos gevoeld toen ze weggeteleporteerd waren van het Textielrijk, met de gedachte dat ze nog verder verwijdert werden van Grace. Ze wou eigenlijk ook dat ze Valerie zouden vinden, maar over de gedachte dat haar zusje haar wel terug zou willen zien was ze nog niet zeker. Ze had altijd gedacht dat Valerie gemanipuleerd was om zo over haar te denken, maar diep vanbinnen wist ze wel dat dat niet waar was. Ze keek net naar de nachtelijke hemel en de twinkelende sterren toen ze een felgroene lichtflits over het terrein zag golven. Het voelde heel negatief aan en ze wou net besluiten om Naito of Cornelius te gaan zoeken toen ze zich herinnerde dat ze de gang niet op mocht na middernacht. Aarzelend keek ze naar de deur. Toen kreeg ze een geniaal idee. Ze mocht de gang niet op gaan, inderdaad, maar de gang was niet de enige manier waarop je de kamer van Cornelius en Naito kon bereiken. Ze liep naar de balkondeuren toe en duwde de zilveren klink omlaag. Ze stapte het terras op en liep naar het einde van haar balkon toe, zijwaarts. Vanaf hier kon ze een stuk verder het balkon van Naito en Cornelius zien, dus klauterde ze op een vensterbank tussen haar balkon en een ander in. Ze kroop langs het raamkozijn voorbij en hield zich stevig vast aan de afdakjes boven de ramen. Onder zich hoorde ze de golfjes van het meer tegen de rotsen slaan en de grotere zwarte golven in het midden van het meer gaven haar een benauwd gevoel. Ze snoof de naar dennen geurende lucht diep in en zette door. Ondertussen zag ze het groene licht nog steeds tussen de bomen schijnen. Al snel kwam ze aan bij het laatste raampje; het enige wat haar scheidde van het balkon van de jongens. Plots zag ze beweging in het diepe donkere water onder zich en met een gesmoorde gil voelde ze haar hand van het afdakje glijden. Ze maaide met haar armen door de lucht in een poging houvast te vinden, maar viel enkele meters omlaag. Met een bons belandde ze op een vreemde ondergond, haar ogen stijfdicht en haar handen voor haar gezicht. Ze zette één hand neer naast zich en voelde allerlei zeewieren, en een vreemde harde textuur. Ze opende haar ogen en keek recht in het gezicht van het vreemdste wezen dat ze ooit had gezicht. Haar gil bleef in haar keel steken toen ze ontdekte dat ze niet in het water was gevallen, maar op de nek van een draak. Het dier keek haar nieuwsgierig aan met heldere lichtblauwe ogen onder lange zilverkleurige wimpers. Orabelle slikte even. 'B-bedankt?' stotterde ze. De draak gniffelde - dat dacht Orabelle tenminste, was ze kneep haar ogen dicht en schudde eventjes. Ze liet een golf vanuit haar kop omlaagtrekken naar haar rug en Orabelle gleed verder omlaag. 'Het doet pijn als je op mijn nek zit, popje,' zei de draak. Orabelle glimlachte aarzelend.'Kun je me terug op het balkon zetten, alsjeblieft?' 'Natuurlijk, popje. Aan niemand vertellen dat ik je heb opgevangen,' zei het wezen met een knipoog. 'W-wat is je naam?' vroeg Orabelle onzeker toen de draak haar optilde aan haar kleding en op het balkon dumpte. 'Onze naam is Mino,' klonk een meisjesstem. Orabelle keek verrast naar de rug van de draak. Daarop stond een meisje met lang, glanzend lichtblauw haar in dezelfde kleur als de Waterdraak. Haar ogen hadden ook een lichte, helderblauwe tint en haar lichaam was her en der bedekt met zilveren en blauwe schubben. 'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Orabelle verrast terwijl ze naar voren leunde om het meisje beter te kunnen zien. 'Ik ben de bewaker van deze draak; ik ben geboren op hetzelfde moment als zij en tijdens een blauwe maan. Als dit gebeurt krijgt het Waterdrakenei een wachter. Zoiets komt bijna nooit voor en daarom weet niemand er van, maar Mino en ik zijn verbonden met elkaar.' Orabelle keek zwijgend naar de draak en het meisje. 'Zul je aan niemand vertellen dat je ons gezien hebt? We leven nog maar net in dit meer nadat Adriel ons uit de waterput haalde,' zei de draak - Mino - met een smekende ondertoon in haar stem. 'Ik zwijg als een graf!' zei Orabelle plechtig. Ze glimlachte. 'Bedankt!' zeiden Mino en Mino in koor. Even later waren ze alweer verdwenen onder de golven van het meer. Ondertussen had Orabelle het balkon van Naito en Cornelius bereikt en het groene licht was er nog steeds, al was het minder fel dan voorheen. Ze klopte luidruchtig op hun balkondeur en Cornelius kwam met vermoeide ogen kijken. 'Orabelle? Wat in hemelsnaam doe jij hier op ons balkon?' 'Ik ben geklommen!' vertelde Orabelle.'Cornelius, er was een rare groene lichtflits bij het bos. Ik maakte me zorgen maar ik kon niet via de gang komen, dus heb ik de balkons genomen. Hoe dan ook, weet jij wat het is?' Cornelius geeuwde.'Dat is vast heksenmagie...' 'Heksenmagie?!' riep Orabelle uit. 'Ssst!' snauwde Naito vanachter Cornelius. 'Euh ja natuurlijk, dit kasteel wordt bewoont door een van de grootste heksenbloedlijnen in het rijk. Wen maar aan de groene lichtflitsen...' en Cornelius sloot de balkondeur weer en trok de gordijnen toe. Orabelle baalde. Ze had er zo stom uitgezien waar Cornelius bij was! Mokkend klauterde ze terug naar haar balkon en ging ze weer op haar vensterbank zitten. Ze besloot om te slapen; te volgende dag zouden ze namelijk op zoek gaan naar Grace en... misschien ook Valerie! ''Adriel liep zelfvoldaan terug naar het meer. Het portaal was geslaagt, de demon kon geen schade aanrichten en haar boodschap was afgeleverd bij het Hemelrijk. Met Kico, Darren en Gabe in haar kielzog liep ze naar de steigers toe. '' ''Ondertussen waren de oudere leden van de Smaragdbloedlijn weggeteleporteerd terwijl anderen naar dorpjes of steden moesten. Mica en Cheryl hadden zichzelf al teruggeteleporteerd naar het kasteel. Adriel maakte een flits blauw licht aan toen ze op de houten steiger stond en al gauw rees er een mooie draak uit het water. Mino,' zei Adriel.'Heeft iemand iets gezien? Ja,' zei het jonge meisje dat vanachter de rug van de draak opdook uit het water en zich uitschudde als een hond.'Dat levende popje dat verblijft in je kasteel. Ze heeft wel gezegd dat ze geheim zal houden dat wij hier in het meer zitten, maar over de heksenmagie maakt ze zich ook al geen zorgen meer. Die jongens waarnaar ze op weg was deden er heel normaal over omdat de Smaragdbloedlijn hier woont. Adriel knikte.'Bedankt, Mino.' en in een flits blauw licht verplaatste ze zich naar de grote hal van het kasteel. '' '''Wat doe je hierna, Adriel?' vroeg Darren verveelt terwijl Gabe languit in een sofa plofte zodra ze de woonzaal binnenkwamen. We zoeken dat zusje van Orabelle om iedereens vertrouwen te winnen en daarna moet ik... 'Cyramelia?' ging Gabe verder. Ja. Darren grijnsde, hij leek de hele situatie hoogst amusant te vinden. Adriel nam een spreukenboek voor demonenmagie uit de kast, gooide het op een tafel en ging er bij zitten terwijl ze direct begon te lezen. Hoofdstuk 14 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 16 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje